kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hornhead
|ability = Beetle |category = Mid-boss, Boss}} Hornhead is a mid-boss in the Kirby series. He yields the Beetle ability when inhaled. Physical Appearance Hornhead is a large, blue beetle, most likely based on the Japanese rhinoceros beetle. He has two horns on the top of his head and one huge horn in front. He has two constantly-glaring eyes, each of which has a purple iris. The beetle's shell is adorned with dark spots and a wavy pattern. Thin legs connect Hornhead's four purple feet to his underside. Hornhead's shell can open up to reveal a cyan back and two wings. Hornhead DX looks similar to Hornhead, but with some alterations. Instead of two tiny horns on either side of his head, the enemy has one long protrusion in the center. He has a black head with glaring purple eyes. His shell and eyelids are gold. The foe's feet and shell patterns are brown. The shell can open to reveal a purple back and two wings. Games ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe Hornhead appears as a mid-boss in ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe. He often begins a battle by rushing at Kirby. If Kirby doesn't get out of the way, the insect will pick him up with his horn and toss him into the top of the screen. If the pink puff dodges this attack, however, the mid-boss will crash into the wall, producing stars for Kirby to use as ammunition and getting his horn stuck in the wall. Hornhead can stick his horn into the ground and unearth it, tossing a rock (or two) across the stage. Hornhead has several horn-based attacks that he can use with little to no warning. He may thrust upwards once, thrust forward once, thrust forward thrice in rapid succession, or unleash a flurry of slashes before finishing off with a strong thrust. At low health, the mid-boss may lift off the ground and zigzag across the plane, darting from foreground to background repeatedly. When he reaches a wall, the mid-boss may turn around and zigzag back. He will eventually collide with a wall, dropping a star. When Hornhead's horn glows bright blue, he will launch a cutter beam (that produces a star when it touches the wall); he can fire up to three in rapid succession, aiming them straight across the ground or into the air. Hornhead DX is much smarter than Hornhead. He often uses Hornhead's last-resort attacks and even combines moves (such as two horn swipes followed immediately by a flurry of slashes). The mid-boss can charge up and fire two cutters at once, with one traveling horizontally and one firing diagonally upwards. At low health, Hornhead DX will fly around. He can fire up to three cutters from the air but will otherwise act similarly to Hornhead. He can now use his two horn swipes, a flurry of slashes, and a fast cutter attack back-to-back. The mid-boss can also fly directly over Kirby and plunge into the ground, launching a rock when he unearths his horn. ''Super Kirby Clash Hornhead appears as a boss in ''Super Kirby Clash. Notably, he is the first boss fought in the game. He retains his moveset from Kirby: Triple Deluxe. In Story Quests, he is fought as a boss in the Seaside, a Tough category boss in the Ruins, and as a Toughest category boss in the Grasslands. In Party Quests, he appears as a boss in the Seaside once again, and as a Toughest category boss in the Ruins. He is also fought as part of Team Tough Stuff and Team Triple Threat. Related Quotes Trivia *Hornhead's appearance seems to pay homage to Bugzzy, a classic beetle mid-boss character in the ''Kirby'' series. As the Kabuto/Kuwagata dynamic (rhino beetles and stag beetles serving as counterparts to each other) is a common trope in the Japanese media, Hornhead seems to serve as Kabuto counterpart to Bugzzy's Kuwagata. *The sound heard toward the end of Hornhead's cutter attack is that of a Como dropping when approached by Kirby. *In Kirby Battle Royale, one of Beetle's alternative headgear is based upon Hornhead. *Hornhead's DX coloration resembles a Hercules Beetle. Gallery File:KTD_Hornhead_Angry!.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Hornhead.jpg|Archer Kirby fires arrows at Hornhead. KTD_Hornhead_glint.jpg|Hornhead charges up a cutter. KTD_Hornhead_DX_3.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (DX) KTD_Hornhead_DX_2.jpg|Hornhead DX takes flight. KTD_Hornhead_DX.jpg|Hornhead DX charges up a cutter. Hornhead Helmet Headgear.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' (Headgear) SKC_Hornhead.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' SKC_Hornhead_3.jpg|Hornhead charges a cutter. Models Hornhead DAbAW5BXUAA4oGQ.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Hornhead DAbAX5PXoAA7yag.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (DX) de:Hornramm it:Capocorno ja:ヘルメホーン ru:Хорнхед zh:重盔甲虫 Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Beetle Enemies Category:Bugs Category:Novel Characters Category:Bosses in Super Kirby Clash Category:Bosses Category:Male characters